Out of Partings, A Happy Ending
by Christine Writer
Summary: Based on 6.22: Partings. Rory leaves Logan's, and makes Luke and Lorelai make a decision. ONESHOT! R&R!


A/N: From episode 6.22: Partings. Alternate ending to Season 6.

* * *

"Tell me not to go." Logan said, looking pained.

"What?" Rory asked. Logan couldn't seriously be asking her to stand between him and his father.

"Tell me not to get on that plane." Logan begged, taking her hands into his. "Tell me to blow off my father, the paper, the whole Huntzberger destiny. Just tell me I can figure something else out. Just tell me not to go." Tears filled his eyes and he blinked, sending the droplets coursing down his face.

"I can't." Rory said sadly, cupping the side of his face in her hand and gently wiping the tears away.

"Why?" he asked, leaning in close to her, seeking comfort.

"Logan, I love you." Rory began.

"I love you too, Ace. Why would I go if I love you?"

"Let me finish." Rory told him. "I love you. But loving someone means wanting the best for them, even if it doesn't include oneself. I love you very much, but I also know that you have to grow up. You scared the living daylights out of me with this last stunt. You almost died. And--" Now Rory's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what I would've done without you." She stood, and crossed the room to the bathroom. They needed some privacy. He followed her into the small room and closed the door behind them.

"Ace...." Deep down, Logan knew that Rory was right. He knew that he had to become mature. Yet on the surface, he couldn't admit it. "I can't go to London. It's dreary and foggy and...you won't be there."

"Logan," Rory smiled at him softly. "This is going to sound so cheesy, but as long as we love each other, it won't matter if we're three feet away from each other or three thousand miles. We'll always be close."

"I know, but it's not the same." Logan said. "Please, Rory. I'm begging you--make me stay."

"Logan, I can't be the shield between you and your dad. It can't work. The last time I saw him was at the house in Martha's Vineyard, and that wasn't a pleasant experience. You can't ask me to stand between the two of you."

"You don't have to stand between us, Ace. Just stop me from going, and then you'll be left out of it."

"By making you stay, I'm making myself a part of it." Rory pointed out.

"Don't you understand?" he shouted, losing his temper and quickly going from depressed to angry. "You're forcing me to leave you! You don't want me around for whatever reason, but it's killing me to leave!"

"Logan, of course I understand." Rory said patiently. "Now calm down, and think about everything you're saying."

"I've been thinking about it! You don't understand!" Logan blazed, raising his hand in the air. Rory stumbled backwards against the sink, her hand instinctively covering her face, and her other arm raised against blows. Instantly, Logan's anger vanished. "Ace--" he soothed, reaching for Rory, to embrace her.

"Leave." she told him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Get out! Go to London--get out of my life!" she cried.

"Ace--" he trailed after her as she reemerged into the party.

"Logan!" she spun on her heel to face him. "Get sober, get on that plane tomorrow, get out of my life, and get your own together before you even think about getting back together with me!" With that, she crossed the apartment to the bedroom portion. Disregarding the raucous party around her, Rory found her trunk and loaded all of her belongings into it. She made a pile outside of the door of her belongings and suitcases. By now, all of the guests had stopped partying and Rory had their undivided attention. She arranged by phone for Luke to come collect her and her belongings. She turned to face Logan and his guests. "I'm done!" she announced. "I'm done being your girlfriend, and I'm done living with you. Goodbye." she walked out, and slammed the door behind her. She waited outside for Luke, and together they loaded her stuff into his truck and drove home.

"So you and Logan are finished?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Rory nodded. "We're finished."

"Good. I never liked him anyway." Luke nodded. He sighed. He had to tell Rory the truth about what had happened to him that night. "Your mother and I are, too." he put it simply.

"What?"

"It was now or never, and I just stood there like an idiot!" he said sadly.

"Well, let's fix this." Rory told him as they pulled into the Gilmore driveway. Rory sent Luke into the house, and a few minutes and some shouts later, Luke and Lorelai emerged onto the porch and found Rory waiting for them. "I guess it's now rather than never?" she guessed, and was rewarded with smiles from both Luke and Lorelai.

"We're driving to Maryland tonight." Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Don't wait up!"


End file.
